1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of equipment for hunters, nature photographers, naturalists and the like, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to a portable game bird decoy apparatus.
2. Discussion
There have been various types of blinds proposed in the past for concealing a person, such as a hunter, photographer or the like, who is attempting to gain stealth proximity to wildlife game, such as when attempting to get close without being detected. An example of this is when a hunter or photographer attempts to get close to an animal or bird for a hunting shot or a photography snap.
Prior art decoy apparatuses have ranged from a mere covering for a pit that was shaped like a game bird (as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,517, issued to Honald) to a hollow game bird shaped member (as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,837, issued to Powlus). Garment decoys have been worn by gamesmen that have the general outline of a bird (as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,216, issued to Norris). There are advantages and draw backs for each of these prior art approaches to gaining close proximity to game.
Of particular interest is the sport of hunting complex game birds such as, for example, geese. Consideration of the sport of hunting or photographing wild geese must begin with the fact that this sport is one of the most difficult ones when compared to most other types of game bird hunting, requiring much savvy and commitment. This applies as well to a photographer or naturalist who, like the hunter, must have a keen knowledge of the habits of these birds.
Generally, wild geese roost near rivers or lakes at night, and flocks fly to nearby fields for feeding during the day. It can be expected that flocks of geese, once acclimated to a particular area, will return day after day to the same fields until the available food supply will no longer support the flock.
While at a particular roosting spot, the flock will feed early in the morning, and to a lesser degree, late in the evening. For a hunter or a photographer desiring to maximize the opportunities afforded by the habits of geese, it is common for the members of a sporting party to arise several hours before dawn and quietly make their way to one of the feeding sites. Once concealed by some means of camouflage, the members of the sporting party await the early light of dawn and the arrival of the flock.
Typically, the flock of geese will circle the landing area, scoping out the feeding area for potential predators or other unusual activity, and if alerted to potential danger, the flock will abort landing at the site. Once the flock is on the ground, sentinel birds post themselves at the periphery of the feeding flock guarding the feeding flock.
Sportsmen positioned since before dawn around the landing site will either be in camouflaged blinds or have some other type of coverage. As the birds come into for landing at the feeding site, the concealed sportsman must move rapidly out of the blind or camouflage to quickly shoot at, or photograph, the geese. Thus, the selection of concealing means must permit the concealed person to quickly react as the flock approaches within the appropriately selected range for the sporting activity.
There is a need for an apparatus that provides a hunter, photographer or other naturalist close proximity to game birds, such as wild geese, while permitting rapid reaction to such birds once proximity access is gained.